Decision of the Constellation
by zuzuthehuntress
Summary: Zoe loved Hercules. What if she had to decide; Hercules, or Elysium? One-shot, unless I get 10 reviews. Enjoy! And don't write anything bad about the


**One shot of Zoë's feelings for Hercules after she dies. Enjoy! Flames will be used as candle light for the next power failure on my block. Too bad it wasn't yesterday. Enjoy your day! Hopefully my next one shot will be humor, if I can think of something funny. Zoë's pov.**

I was shooting up the skies like a meteor. The pain, the grief, the sorrow; it all started to melt away, just like the moment I was made into a huntress of Artemis. I felt free. The feeling was so nice that I started to laugh out loud for the first time in centuries. Then a voice, a voice so strong and deep, a voice that I hadn't heard in what seemed like millions of years reached my ears.

"The sound of thy laughter is so beautiful, my pretty one." It said.

I turned around, and caught my breath. The proud, handsome face of Hercules was staring at me, his eyes twinkling like the stars. I tried to look angry, but all I really felt inside was sad.

"You…"

He put his finger to my lips. "Shush, my pretty. I have abandoned thee, and I am truly sorry for my wrongdoing." He looked at me pleadingly. "Please forgive me."

I looked into his eyes and started to cry. Tears poured down and fell into the invisible ground. Hercules wiped my eyes. "Do not cry, dear. For it shall rain heavily on Earth as well."

I sighed and wiped the last bit of tears away. How can I forgive him? He took all the credit and threw me away. He betrayed me. He left me in the dust. He left me crying, all alone with no family until I was blessed with the hunters. I knew exactly what to say.

_Think again,_ said another voice in me. _You still love him. Deep inside, you wish to forgive him. You're no longer in the blasted hunters anymore. _Of course, it was probably Aphrodite.

_No, my huntress _said another voice that was unmistakably Artemis's. _Even as a constellation, you will always have the true spirit of a hunter. Remember your oath, brave one. Do what is right._

Constellation? Was Artemis kidding? I looked around me, and for the first time ever, I noticed that I was surrounded by stars; millions of them. Wow, I was a constellation. This was like, a dream.

_Do I stay in the stars forever, my lady?_ I thought back.

_You may go to Elysium. I booked you a stop there. _She said in my mind. _But the stars would be much brighter when you are there .Now, make your decision._

I looked at Hercules. He smiled sadly, and the stars began to dance around him.

"I'm sorry, but you betrayed me. Because of you, I swore my oath against boys, and lived a happier life with the hunters. After all, I am still a huntress at heart."

He sighed deeply and touched my shoulder. "I am the one who told Artemis about you. I hoped she appreciated her choice. I knew you would love it there." He grabbed both of my shoulders. "Visit me sometimes. I would deeply appreciate your company. But I know that I don't deserve you." He squeezed my shoulders so hard they started to go numb. I was speechless. I really, honestly didn't know what to say. He released my shoulders and opened his mouth to say more, but I was gone. As I was flying down I only caught one word he said; Love.

Now I was crying. I didn't even care about making it rain, but I was crying. Once more the tears slid down my cheeks, chasing each other on my cheek. I wiped my face with my sleeves as I lightly fell to the ground in front of DOA Records. The ground was wet, which means I probably made it rain too hard. I looked up to see the new constellation, me, sparkling in the sky, running across the skies with a bow in my hand. I slipped into DOA and told Charon that I was killed in a battle. It was now that I realized that Hercules was already married to Hebe. Would I be visiting him any time soon? Maybe not soon. Because for now, I am a true huntress.

**Well, that's that. SEE YOU!**

**Friend; You know what sounds like a great thing?**

**Me; I dunno**

**Friend; If you get at least 10 reviews on your story!**

**Me; Impossible! My one shots hardly get any viewers or hits!**

**Friend; Anything's possible, zuzu.**

**We bow. The crowd jeers at us and pelts us with tootsie rolls as the curtain drops.**

**I am not bragging or anything. I'm just doing what my homeroom teacher did, except for hers was longer. And hers had a happy ending.**

**Ta-ta for now, lovely fanfictioners!**

**zuzuthehuntress **


End file.
